


Cluedo

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home one day to find Sherlock 'bored'. He has two options, let Sherlock do a crazy experiment in their kitchen, or play Cluedo with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic between the two of them. Not a relationship fic just friends(sorry). Set whatever season you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar issues.

John walked in front of the apartment with a bag of groceries in one hand and a his phone in the other. He was reading the text Sherlock had sent him, two hours ago, asking for a list of things, all of which worried him.

-Blowtorch  
-Ammonia  
-Surgical Gloves

There was only one thing this could mean. Sherlock Holmes was experimenting again. He sighed, unlocking the door and entering their apartment.

“John! You might want to check on Sherlock. He’s, well, he’s being Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson whispered. John sighed again, knowing this couldn’t be good.

“Thanks, I will.”

He entered the living room and was immediately greeted by Sherlock’s voice.

“John, no need to buy that list of things. Found them in the cupboard above the tea. Would’ve texted you, but my phone was in my jacket.” He said, waving at his jacket, literally not _three feet away_!

John also sighed when he saw what Sherlock looked like. He was slumped on the couch, in his robe, and watching crap telly. Mrs. Hudson had been right. John tried to ignore it and sat down to his computer to write up their last case, work had caused him to be behind in the blog, when he hears it.

“Bored.” Sherlock groans out quietly. John ignores it, desperately trying to work.

“John, I’m bored. Why aren’t there any good cases?”

“Didn’t Greg just offer you one today?”

“Solved it, it was the security guard. Amauture hour.”

“Well then, why don’t you read a book?”

“Boring.”

“Eat, you haven’t had a meal in three days!”

“Boring.”

“Write something on your website that isn’t 40 or 43 different types of tobacco ash!”

“Boring. It’s all boring!”

“Well then, I don’t know what you want.” John huffed, returning to his writing. _We started to give chase when_... That's as far as John gets before he's interrupted again.

“John?” John glares at Sherlock.

“What!”

“Cluedo.”

“No, absolutely not!”

“Then I can go and do that experiment.”

“What experiment?”

“The one involving a blowtorch, Ammonia, and human toes.”

“Isn’t there anything else you could do?”

“That, or cluedo.” John weighs his options. He could either play cluedo with Sherlock, which was unbearable, or have Sherlock complete this silly experiment, which was also unbearable.

“Go set up the board.” He sighed, ultimately deciding that this was less of a mess than an experiment would be.

“John, if I win, I get to conduct my experiment. You win, I won’t.” John considers it for a moment, as Sherlock sets up. He knows that if he refuses this deal, Sherlock will do the experiment. Here, he actually has a chance. A low chance, considering that Sherlock was really good at this game(when not claiming that the victim had done it), and he kept notes while playing, but John had a chance nonetheless.

“Okay, let's do it.”

The game actually goes better than he thought it would. Sherlock didn’t claim it was Mr. Body who did it, because the victim couldn’t have done it, and John actually won.

“Scarlett with the candlestick in the library.” John says, throwing down the cards to prove he was right.

“Well congrats, John.” Sherlock stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Sherlock?”

“My experiment of course.”

“No, no. I played Cluedo with you and I won, you should not be doing your silly little experiment.”

“Yes John, but I won, therefore, I get to do my experiment.”

“You didn’t win!”

“Oh, I didn’t? Flip over my paper and read my notes, then tell me you won.” John flips over the piece of paper and looks at the notes. He quickly reads them over and his jaw drops.

“No way!” Sherlock just raises an eyebrow to him and pulls out the toes.

John looks over the notes again in disbelief.

 

_Turn 4, John’s guess._

_Obviously, Scarlett with the candlestick in the library._


End file.
